Mario Kart Deluxe
Mario Kart Deluxe is a new installment of the Mario Kart series with a release date of July 2011 and it is for the Nintendo 3DS. As is this a "3DSWare", it is available for the Nintendo eShop. This game uses similar functions to Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, Mario Kart 3D, and also Mario Kart: Double Dash!! to some extent. Characters There is a total of fourteen characters with eight being default characters, four additional characters as unlockables, and a Mii with two alternative outfits. Every week or so, more characters are given to you via SpotPass. Driver Weight * Characters are able to drive small vehicles. They have mostly a good acceleration and off-road ratio, but low top speed. By their weight, these characters can be knocked apart if they try to bump into other vehicles of superior weight. * Characters are able to drive medium-sized vehicles. Most of the karts show an average acceleration, weight and off-road. * Characters are defined by their strength, capable of banging apart other vehicles with low weight. They are able to drive large vehicles, mostly featuring high top speed and weight, but showing low acceleration, handling, and off-road. Default Characters * Top speed 167 km/h * Top speed 170 km/h * Top speed 169 kmh * Top speed 162 km/h * Top speed 208 km/h * Top speed 225 km/h * Top speed 115 km/h * Top speed 89 km/h Unlockable Characters * (unlocked by winning 50cc All-Track Stage) Top speed 241 km/h * (unlocked by winning 100cc All-Track Stage) Top speed 171 km/h * (unlocked by winning 150cc All-Track Stage) Top speed 173 km/h * (unlocked by winning Mirror Mode All-Track Stage) Top speed 103 km/h * (unlocked by winning 50cc All-Track Stage and by unlocking Waluigi) Top speed 110 km/h * (unlocked by winning 150cc Mirror Mode All-Mega-Track Stage) Top speed 177 km/h * (unlocked by winning 150cc Mirror Mode All-Mega-Track Stage) Top Speed 380 km/h * (unlocked by getting a 3 STAR Ranking on 150cc Special Cup) Top speed 174 km/h * (unlocked by getting a 3 STAR Ranking on Mirror Mode on ALL TRACK STAGES) Top speed 308 km/h * (unlocked by getting a 3 STAR Ranking on Mirror Mode on ALL TRACK STAGES) * (unlocked by winning 150cc Special Cup) * (unlocked by purching it in THE STORE for 15000 Tickets) * (unocked by purching it in THE STORE for 999000000 Tickets once you unlocked Bowser JR) Mii Outfits * Mii Outfit A * Mii Outfit B * Mii Outfit C (purchuse it in THE STORE for 100 Tickets) SpotPass Characters * (Week 1) * (Week 2) * (Week 3) * (Week 4) * Spot Pass Robot (Week 100000) (at week 100000 purchus it at THE STORE on Spot Pass Mode ONLY if you STILL have Spot Pass Connected) * R.O.B. (Week 64) Modes THE STORE (NOT a mode) The store is the biggest STORE ever! it will give you more futures to Mario Kart Delux! you can ONLY has a liment if Tickets and that limmemt is: 1000000000000000000000000000 TICKETS!! (jack-pot!!) Deluxe Grand Prix In Grand Prix, the player races against computer drivers for winning the throphies in every race. There are four rounds in each cup within this order: Track A, Track B, Track C, Track D, and Bonus Arena. After have completed each round, the player will get a challenge, somehow similar to the Mission Mode that appeared in Mario Kart DS. Speed Modes There is one engine level available at first but more can be unlocked. * 50cc is the first engine level. In this level, the CPU drivers are easy to beat but your kart has an exceptionally slow speed. * 100cc is the second engine level. In this level, the CPU drivers are a little bit harder to beat but your kart is a bit fast. * 150cc is the third engine level. In this level, the CPU drivers are hard to beat but your kart is exceptionally fast. * Mirror Mode (200cc) is the fourth engine level. In this level, the tracks are mirrored and the CPU drivers are extremely hard to beat but you kart is really fast. This level is unavailible until you beat all the stages in 150cc. * Delux ALL STAR MODE (100000000cc) This is the HARDEST level of all! it is on EXPERT mode and LOCKED! ALL CPU drivers can go past you at 1 secound! but your Kart or Bike (unlock bike by purchus it at THE STORE for 100 tickets) will be set to 100% SPEED wile the CPU drivers are at the speed of 10000000000%! Time Trial In Time Trial mode, the user tries to get the fastest time on the tracks. (Player 1 can only access it.) VS Players can race to their own custom settings. (Up to 4 players can play normally; up to 16 players can play online.) Battle A traditional mode that has presented throughout all Mario Kart games. Players can compete against themselves using a variety of items (including all the special items) on battle arenas. (Up to 4 players can play normally; up to 12 players can play online.) Mission Mode Mission Mode is a mode which players must complete some tasks and earn a ranking similarly to that in Grand Prix mode. (Up to 4 players can play normally.) Coconut Mall Coconut Mall is a mall where you can spend coins that you collected. For a suprise to Zelda fans, the Four Links run the main shops as well as other Zelda characters (including Ganondorf and Vaati) run the minor shops. (Player 1 can only access it.) Wi-Fi This game supports online play through the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. You can play with other eight players around the world in this mode. Tracks Mario Stage * Mario Highway (Track A) * Mario Beach (Track B) * Mario Resort (Track C) * Mario Circuit (Track B) * Delfino Plaza (Bonus Stage) Luigi Stage * Luigi's Plane * Luigi's Cloud Hopping Track * Luigi's Airport * Luigi's Floating Circuit DK Stage * Donkey Kong Jungle * Banana Ruins * Vine Road * Jungle Playhouse Arena Wario Stage * Diamond City * Snow Panic * Wario Colosseum * Wario Mania Yoshi Stage * Yoshi Park 1 * Yoshi Park 2 * Yoshi Park 3 * Yoshi Park 4 Waluigi Stage * Stadium Arena * Waluigi Stadium * War Battle Circuit * Waluigi's Underground Pathway Toad Stage * Toad Carnival 1 * Toad Carnival 2 * Toad Carnival 3 * Toad Carnival 4 Bowser Stage * Bowser's Castle * Castle Wall * Dark Magma Road * Bowser's Hugely Grown Shell Rainbow Stage * Rainbow Coaster * Rainbow Downhill * Rainbow Maze * Rainbow Road All-Tracks Stage * Mario Stage * Luigi Stage * DK Stage * Wario Stage * Yoshi Stage * Waluigi Stage * Toad Stage * Bowser Stage * Rainbow Stage * Mystery Stage * I'll slip random crap someplace else Techniques Double Dash!! The Double Dash!! (or just Double Dash without the exclamation marks) is an unlockable move that can be performed if the player presses down the A button after number 1 in the countdown but before the word GO!!!. Rocket Start The Rocket Start is a move that can be performed if the players presses down on the A button after the number 2 in the countdown but before number 1. Jumping By pressing the R button for 1 quick second. The kart to be able to jump! Drifting Drifting (also referred to as Power Sliding) is a move in the Mario Kart series, allowing the kart to keep speed around corners, at a cost of a bit of handling. It can be performed by holding the R button and stearing the kart in either left or right. If you stop drifting, a Mini-Turbo will boost your speed a little. Items Rank 1 Items * Green Shell - Hits drivers if aimed at. * Banana - Slips the kart. Rank 2 - 3 Items * Tacks - Stops a kart for three seconds. * Red Shell - Hits a driver one rank ahead of the player. * Sticky Oil - Slows down a kart. * Mushroom - Boosts the speed for three seconds. Rank 4 - 5 Items * Cream Pie - Blinds the screen one rank ahead of the player for ten seconds. * Spiny Shell - Hits every driver in front of the player. * Thunder Stick - Shrinks a CPU driver one rank ahead and before the player Rank 6 - 7 Items * Lightning - Shrinks all drivers. * Time Bomb - Explodes every other players for five seconds before ten seconds. Rank 8 Items * Bullet Bill - Blasts you up to 1st place. * Star - Become invincable. Special Items -"P" switch the P switch is a BOX that is rare just like the LUCKY 7 from Mario Kart 7, it will take you to the finish and the FINAL LAP and you be 1st PLACE!!!! :D -Rainbow Path (ONLY YOU can see it) the rainbow path is special because it wil guide you to THE STORE in the middle of a race THE STORE is a store BUT in RACES it will give you a P switch and a Bullet Bill and a STAR!!!! :D -Ghost POWER!! (this item will look like Boo for the icon) this item wil make you into a ghost and if you hit a CPU or a P2 or P3 or P4 they will be BACK in 12th place! and wont be able to move until everyone else is on the FINAL LAP!!!! :D Trivia * Almost half of the tracks are from the Mario Kart Arcade GP series. * Some of the items are also from the Mario Kart Arcade series. !!! Do not edit. I'll edit the page. Thank you. Keep Moving Foward - Walter Elias Disney 23:59, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario (series) Category:2011 Category:Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Wario (series)